1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having increased brightness and driving efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels are flat display panels that display video images using light emitted due to a gas discharge. Since plasma display panels have excellent display characteristics, such as high brightness, high contrast, low latent image, thin size, and large viewing angle, plasma display panels are expected to become one of the next generation flat panel display devices.
A plasma display panel is typically constructed with a plurality of discharge cells between a first substrate and a second substrate facing each other. A plurality of discharge electrodes for generating discharge can be disposed parallel to each other and across the discharge cells. In the plasma display panel, a certain video image that can be viewed by viewers is displayed through a series of light emitting processes. Hence, when a gas discharge is generated by applying a certain alternating current between the discharge electrodes, ultraviolet rays are generated from a discharge gas that fills the discharge cells. The ultraviolet rays then excite phosphor materials included in phosphor layers coated on walls of the discharge cells in order to generate visible light. The visible light is emitted to the outside through the first substrate, and thus, viewers can recognize a certain image.
Visible light emitted from the phosphor layers is emitted in a wide range of angles without a particular direction. Therefore, the visible light emitted through the first substrate, which is a display surface, displays a certain image. Visible light emitted through the second substrate opposite to the first substrate, however, may be wasted since the visible light does not contribute to the displayed image. Also, a significant amount of power is consumed to generate the wasted visible light emitted towards the second substrate, thereby reducing the driving efficiency of the plasma display panel.